Clary no sabe beber
by Creppie
Summary: Hay un néctar mucho más peligroso que las bebidas de hadas, uno que no sólo te atrapa, sino que no puedes parar de consumir. Clarissa no sólo probará el primer trago dulce del Whisky, sino que también el último amargo.  JacexClary Lemmon ?


**Clary no sabe beber.**

**Derechos reservados & solo pertenecientes a Cassandra Clare por los personajes**®

_Este Onee-shot va dedicado a mi amiga personal (?) __**LiahDragga**____porque tu primera pregunta cuando supiste que ya había leído la saga fue si esto pasaba… 3_

Caminaban por las calles de Brooklyn en silencio, o al menos eso quería Jace. Las risas juguetonas y estridentes, de Izzy y Clary lo tenían con jaqueca, ¿Por qué había sido tan estúpido de dejar que Isabelle cuidara de su "hermana" en la fiesta de Magnus?, ¿No había aprendido ya con esa vez en que había convertido al mundano-Simón- en ratón? . Suspiró por enésima vez murmurando "¡Por el ángel!", ganándose la atención de Alec.

- ¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso? Es molesto – Murmuró desordenándose los cabellos de su frente con su mano.

- Es que no puedo evitar mirarme en los reflejos de los almacenes y no entender porque soy tan sexy… - Contestó de vuelta algo sarcástico.

- Si, muy gracioso Jace – Suspiró. – Te dije que no dejaras sola a Clary, obviamente Izzy iba a adoptarla –

- No hubiera estado sola, si no estuvieras tan concentrado en hablar con Magnus ¿no? – Alec se sonrojó ahogándose un poco, Jace sonrío despreocupado y resonó una nueva carcajada a sus espaldas, se volteó a mirar a las chicas. - ¿Se pueden callar un momento? –

- Entonces Jades la ondina me dijo… - Izzy estaba en la mitad de un relato cuando Jace la interrumpió, molesta le miró. – No, no podemos… - Volteó de nuevo a mirar a Clary quien trastrabilló un poco.

- ¡Cuidado! – Jace fue más rápido que la morena y atrapó a Clary entre sus brazos antes que se fuera de bruces al piso, bufó molesto. - ¿Por qué mierda tenías que beber Clary? – Miró a Alec y estiró a Clary hacia él, como si fuera un objeto, esta cerró los ojos algo mareada.

- Llévala en tu espalda, no quiero que me vomite la camisa nueva – Alec frunció el ceño realmente odiando esa petici-orden.

- Olvídalo Jace… Llevaré a Izzy – Alec le hizo un desprecio bastante cruel a la chica pelirroja y avanzó hasta su hermana ofreciéndole su espalda.

- ¡Uff! Bien Clary, tendré que llevarte yo… - Miro a la chica que realmente estaba muy ebria – Me vomitas y te juro que te lanzo por un puente – Como pudo la cargó en su espalda bufando. – Pesas… -

- Mentirrrr…oso – Alegó Clary arrastrando las palabras e intentando golpearle con la mano.

…

- ¡No quierro doghmir! – Gritaba Isabelle caminando afirmándose de las paredes, empujando a su hermano caminó directo a una sala, en la cual habían instalado unas mesas de ping-pong, pinball, etc. Clary aún en la espalda de Jace río.

- ¡Si! Ping-pong – Jace caminó con ella hacia allí, Alec los miró desaprobatoriamente

- Vamos Alec, no jugaran ni cinco minutos, apenas pueden mantenerse en pie – Jace río bajando a Clary y dejándola caminar como podía.

Jace se apoyo en la pared viendo jugar a las chicas, quienes reían al no poder darle a ninguna pelota, se fijó en los movimientos torpes de Clary, como el cabello algo enmarañado se le pegaba a las mejillas dándole un aspecto más rebelde, también se embriagó unos segundos en sus vidriosos ojos verdes, ¿Por qué tenía que existir ese maldito dramón?.

Clary se agachó a recoger una pelota que se había caído de la mesa al no poder pegarle con la raqueta, confundida notó los fijos y ardientes ojos de Jace sobre ella y se golpeó la cabeza al intentarse levantar, esa mirada pasional cambió por una divertida en menos de dos segundos, lo cual la molestó, siempre era igual de idiota, tenía que arruinar todo intento de romanticismo. Se levantó y oyó bostezar a Isabelle.

- Yo mejor me iré a dormir, necesito mis doce horas de sueño para ser así de bella – Izzy dejó su raqueta y se encaminó a la puerta seguida de Alec, quien miró al rubio ignorando olímpicamente a Clary.

- ¿Vamos? – Preguntó manteniendo abierta la puerta. Clary miró el suelo un poco incómoda por lo que sucedía, a pesar de todo quizás nunca podría caerle bien al moreno. Se sentó en el suelo ganándose una mirada fugaz de Jace.

- Me quedaré unos minutos más, adelántense – Sonrío encantadoramente, el moreno asintió algo desconfiado y se marchó alcanzando a Izzy, el rubio miró a Clary y caminó hasta el pinball – Mañana amanecerás con resaca, veré si encuentro algo en el invernadero para eso – Le dijo sin mirarla, Clary tardó unos segundos en procesar lo que le estaba diciendo, asintió algo aturdida y se le quedó mirando siguiendo las facciones de su rostro cada vez que movía la palanca para golpear la bolita de metal. Recargó sus manos en la mesa verde para ponerse en pie, dejando la frágil pelota encima junto a su ya olvidada raqueta. ¿Por qué esperaba que Jace fuera romántico? Eran hermanos, debía entrarle eso en la cabeza. El beso en el invernadero, fuera de su habitación, no significaba nada, {o al menos eso tenía que llegar a pensar}. Cada mirada fría, cada vez que recordaba el maldito apellido _**Morgenstern **_sentía como si millones de espadas serafín se clavaran en sus huesos, como si le aplicaran runas en todo su cuerpo al mismo tiempo, sentía el mismo dolor que cuando entró en su departamento, esa fatídica noche, y lo encontró vacío.

No se había dado cuenta, pero ya sus ojos verdes no estaba acuosos por el alcohol, gruesas lágrimas los empañaban, bajó la vista intentando pasar desapercibida ante los suspicaces ojos de Jace. Sus manos se empuñaron recibiendo las gotas que recorrían sus mejillas, estaba llorando… por Jace. Definitivamente no iba a volver a beber.

Intentó serenarse unos segundos para poder huir por la puerta, pero apenas volteó la cabeza, unos brillantes y profundos ojos dorados estaban sobre los de ella intentando abatirla, intentando quebrarla, {Clary lo sabía, sabía que Jace iba a matarla con su mirada algún día}.

Sus bocas se encontraron, el aliento de ella se sentía tan exquisitamente dulce para él. {No se comparaba ni a los desayunos de Taki's} El cuerpo de Clary se acoplaba perfectamente al de Jace, mientras esté la abrazaba juntando sus cuerpos. El cabello pelirrojo se veía y sentía tan bien entre sus dedos, pensaba el rubio y viceversa. 

Alzándola desde las caderas la sentó en la mesa de ping-pong sintiendo como Clary reaccionaba enredando sus delgadas piernas en su cintura, estaba sonrojada, pero el alcohol la desinhibía, siguió besándola, sintiéndola suya, tal como debería ser.  
¿O era que el pecado de saber que eran hermanos, lo hacía todo tan dulce? Sí, la sangre de demonio corría por sus venas, y sentía la necesidad de corromper a Clary, al ángel que era esa hermosa chica pelirroja. En otro momento se habría sentido sucio, malvado e incluso se habría obligado a separarse de ella, pero bastó un dulce gemido de la chica cerca de su oído para alejar todas las inseguridades. Él quería reclamar a Clarissa como suya, tanto en cuerpo como en alma.

Las ropas comenzaron a incomodar, la temperatura de la sala subió y la pelirroja quiso investigar cómo se sentiría tocar las runas de la espalda de Jace, metió las manos bajo su camisa blanca arrugándola un poco, mientras que el rubio se inclinaba hasta su cuello dejando un camino de besos húmedos. Gimieron sus nombres, se tocaron, se exploraron, se conocieron. 

Jace grabó en su memoria cada caricia que logró enloquecer a Clary, al punto de gemir su nombre, de rasguñar su espalda.

Clary pensaba en la manera de poder retratar todo lo que sentía, la voz de Jace sería de color dorado, un dorado oscuro, porque sonaba mucho más ronca y profunda que cualquier día, de seguro haría unos gruesos trazos con su brocha, la respiración del rubio sería una mezcla entre granate y toques de blanco, y envolverían los trazos de dorado seguramente. Gimió por enésima vez perdiendo la última prenda que la envolvía, los brazos de Jace se sentían fríos, sus pechos juntos se movían a la par, agitados, pero juntos…

- Te amo… - Susurró ella arriesgándose a despertar del sueño. {De niña siempre soñaba que tenía un gran cono de helado entre sus manos, pero al momento de darle una probada, esté se hacía nada. Despertaba desilusionada viendo sus manos vacías aún con la forma del imaginario cono} Temía apretar las manos y ver como Jace desaparecía en una especie de nube.

- Yo también te amo Clarissa – Murmuró él en su oído, y ella se obligó a apretar los dientes al sentirse invadida completamente por él, {Deseaba mandar a la mierda todos esos cursos que decían que la primera vez no dolía tanto como decían} se contuvo las ganas de gritar mordiendo el hombro de Jace, tal como él le indicó. ¿También era su primera vez? {Parecía que no, ¿Quién había sido? ¿Kaelie, la camarera de Taki's?} Se castigó por estar pensando estupideces, cuando debería estarse perdiendo en los ojos de Jace, la miraban con pasión, con amor… Había tantos sentimientos en ese par de gemas doradas, que no pudo reprimir el besarlo olvidando todo.

El rubio estaba completamente seguro que alguien terminaría oyéndolos, pero no le importaba realmente, sólo quería seguir oyendo su nombre salir entrecortado por los labios de SU Clary, se movió más rápido contra sus caderas, como en una coreografía, la oji-verde se acopló fácilmente a esa danza prohibida y repudiada.

Cayeron cansados, mareados por la cantidad de sentimientos que llenaban sus pechos y entonces el rubio notó precisamente donde estaban, y se preguntó ¿Cómo esa débil mesa había sostenido el peso de ambos sin quebrarse? {Todos saben que las mesas de ping-pong no fueron diseñadas para sentarse y muchos menos recostarse} Clary seguía apretada contra su pecho, entre demasiado feliz, demasiado enamorada, demasiado cansada y demasiado ebria como para permanecer un minuto más consciente. Se besaron por última vez en los labios, sellando con eso un pacto silencioso y ella dejó que las tinieblas se la llevaran.

…

Una taza de café humeante nunca había sido tan reparadora para Jace, Alec lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados desde el frente de él, sin darse el ánimo para preguntar por qué tanto silencio.

- ¡Buenos días! – Isabelle entró a la cocina con una enorme sonrisa.

- No puedo creer que no tengas resaca… - Le dijo su hermano ofreciéndole café caliente.

- Se llama "saber beber", además tampoco fue tanto… Sólo unas copitas de más, además a Clary le encantó el sabor – Río y recién notó la ausencia de la pelirroja. - ¿Dónde está?, tenemos que salir en quince minutos – La sonrisa de Jace se escondió detrás de su taza. {Era una sonrisa pícara, acompañada de orgullo y una pizca de petulancia}

- No vendrá con nosotros, está dormida en su habitación con resaca… - Bueno eso no era precisamente cierto, en primer lugar Clary estaba en el cuarto de Jace, y en segundo, no estaba dormida.

Clary se removía por enésima vez en esa cama cargada del perfume del rubio, sí, no se levantaba por la resaca, pero también por lo avergonzada que estaba por cómo, dónde, por qué y lo qué había hecho la noche anterior y precisamente con Jace, ¡Su hermano!. Lloriqueó en voz baja ya que tampoco tenía muy claro cómo lo habían hecho, ya que el alcohol había nublado sus sentidos y sólo tenía imágenes vagas y bastante comprometedoras.

Unas risas alcanzaron sus oídos.  
- Pobre, _Es que Clary no sabe beber…_ - Oyó la voz de los hermanos y se cubrió totalmente con las cobijas ahogando un gritito frustrado imaginando la sonrisa socarrona de Jace…

+ ¡Hola a todos! Realmente sé que debería estar subiendo capítulo de Snow White King o Imaginary :B pero estoy en una crisis con esas historias xD! Mi musa Twilighter se me fue ;_;

+ Espero que les guste este pequeño & loco Onee-shot e.e Me esforcé en hacerlo & realmente creo que me gané un **review** *-*

**Creepie Ü **


End file.
